


CinderAngie

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/F, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The heroes are sent back into the world of fairy tales by an enemy with a grudge. They must navigate the tale while trying to find out and find who placed them there.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. This one covers Peggy and Angie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary of past fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. MaDA will be updated next.

**Last time on Marvel Storybook Collection;**

When the divided Avengers were still trying to recover from the events of the Civil War, Amora and Skurge saw an opportunity to take revenge. They promptly trapped the teams into fairy tales.

Pepper and the heroes got sucked into the world of Snow White. Half of the heroes had lost pieces of their memory and was absorbed in the story. Stephen used ancient spells to break it. Sadly, Amora and Skurge escaped.

Next, Loki was blackmailed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. So he cast the spell, and sent everyone to the world of Robin Hood. Frigga came to their aid when they realized that Stephen had no powers in the story. They were left trying to find the duo of Amora and Skurge.

When Loki tried to redeem himself, everyone were sent to the Little Mermaid fairy tale where it had a happy ending. Vision and Wanda got together as a couple and Amora and Skurge were taken in custody.

Bucky, Steve, and their friends were sent to the tale of Beauty & the Beast. They celebrated Christmas in that story. In the end, the spell was broken. Thor and Loki were shocked to learn that it was Hela's doing. Loki sighed, he needed to have a talk with his daughter about respecting others' free wills.

* * *

**_heaven;_ **

Peggy and Angie lived their quiet life. They would work and play together. They talked with their family and friends. As they cuddled on a loveseat, Peggy and Angie kissed and relaxed.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Lorelei paced the floor of her hideout furiously. She seethed and tensed as she was consumed by anger. She wanted revenge for her capture and arrest.

"They have to pay for this!" she vowed, referring to Sif and SHIELD. Lorelei then used her magic to spy on SHIELD. She watched as they went around enjoying their lives.

Several minutes passed before Lorelei smirked. An awful yet perfect idea had just came to her. Flipping through a spell book, she found a the perfect spell. She chanted as she cast her spell and watched as the air turned violet. She laughed as the spell took hold.


	2. Cue Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes wake up in a new story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve found themselves on a comfy couch in a library. They looked around into confusion. They saw a table and bright studio lights.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Where are we?" he finished. Bucky groaned,

"Oh no. Not again." he sighed. Looking around some more, they saw what looked like cue cards. Bucky picked them up.

"Are we...the narrators?" Bucky asked. Steve replied,

"I think so. Look at this. It is one big narration."

"Well, this is an upgrade. It's annoying, but at least we aren't in the actual story." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, if we are looking on the bright side." Steve responded. Bucky kissed his cheek.

"Now, let's figure out where we are." he suggested.

* * *

**_Once upon a time, in a kingdom somewhere in a far off land;_ **

_Ella went on a picnic with her family. The family passed around sandwiches, salad, water, and mini cakes.  
_

_Ella played with her brother when their parents carefully watched them. They smiled as the siblings ran around and laughed. The cool breeze and warm sun made for a relaxing day out with the family._

* * *

_On the other side of the kingdom, the royal couple watched as their son Prince Kit played with his friends. They were happy and smiling. The boys played with wooden swords. They watched the boys to make sure that they didn't get rough. The boys ran around and had fun._

* * *

_Alas, Ella's charmed life was shattered by the death of her mother. The nights were spent crying and preparing to lay her to rest, and home became a cold place.  
_

_Ella's father remarried not long after her mother passed. She was suddenly sharing her home with a step mother and two step sisters. Ella's father died not long after. With her husband out of the way, Lady Tremaine's true colors were revealed. She had her stepson sent away. The girl was left to suffer._

* * *

Peggy managed to find Angie, Michael, Ralph, Bucky, and Steve outside of the story.

"I really don't like the role I play." Ralph complained. Peggy raised her eyebrows,

"We play main roles, you got lucky." she replied.

"We got the short end of the straw." Michael sighed. They resigned themselves to their fate.


	3. Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

The young girl Ella was renamed; Cinderella and turned into the household maid. Cinderella spent her days cooking, cleaning, and mending.

Cinderella had her hands full dealing with her stepmother's cat Lucifer. The spoiled cat would take every advantage to create trouble and make things difficult for her. Cinderella kept her composure despite the abuse. It was a lot to deal with on a daily basis.

* * *

One day, Jaq showed the new comer, Gus around the house. He introduced him to their fellow mice and other assorted animals. Gus ran into the devil cat Lucifer. Jaq grabbed Gus and they ran for it.

Lucifer chased after them. They ran over and under household objects. About a hour later, Lucifer had them cornered when the dog; Bruno arrived. Bruno rescued them.

* * *

**_the royal palace;_ **

The King was sitting in the throne room, thinking over many pressing issues.

"My son has not shown interest in anyone." he complained. The King was frustrated. He wanted grandchildren to spoil, and be assured that the kingdom was secured. He sat there thinking things over. Then he got an idea and perked up.

"I've got the perfect solution!" he announced. He fetched his advisors and planning staff.

* * *

**_training grounds;_ **

The captain of the guards; Daniel ordered new training routines. The guards were grumbling and sighing.

"No complaining. Get to work before I double work hours!" Daniel commanded. They picked up their gear and began to run.

* * *

A few hours later, Cinderella got a chance to get away and see her brother. They met up and hugged.

"Ella, I miss you." Ralph was saying.

"I want you home too." Ella smiled.

"I will find a way to bring us together again." he vowed. They hugged harder, not knowing when they would see each other again.


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King makes a drastic decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. EaPT will be updated next.

The King and Grand Duke discussed the upcoming ball. They had been hunched over the writing desk for hours working out the details.

"I would like all single women, no matter what class, to be invited." the King was saying. The Grand Duke replied,

"That is hundreds of young women."

"If that is what it takes for my son to find the one, then so be it." the King declared.

"Aye, King. We will prepare the invitations," the Grand Duke promised.

* * *

A few hours later, the Grand Duke had messengers send out the invitations. The citizens were shocked and excited. Now, the talk of the town was the upcoming ball.

* * *

**_Tremaine household;_ **

Lady Tremaine, Drisella, and Anastasia received their invitations. Drisella and Anastasia were beyond excited.

"Mother, we must have new dresses and new shoes and powdered wings! We must be perfect!" Anastasia declared. Lady Tremaine held up a hand to silence her girls,

"No prince would want you with those prattling about getting you things. Just take good care of your bodies and wash well." she stated. The girls beamed and squealed an ugly laugh.

* * *

While the trio were getting ready, Jaq, Gus, and their fellow animals decided to help Cinderella. So they worked to help her prepare a dress for the ball. After scurrying around to get the supplies they needed, they sewed together the fine pieces of silk and pearl.

"I will look so beautiful. Thank you, my friends!" Cinderella beamed.

* * *

**_library;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the bed that Lorelei placed in the room.

"I know this story all too well," Steve sighed,

"Her heart is going to be broken before things gets better." he finished.

"I wonder how she remained so optimistic despite the abuse." Bucky replied.

"She had to believe that she would make it out. Something kept her strong." Steve reasoned. He looked in his love's eyes as he said that.

"You kept me strong out there." Bucky smiled with sincerity and pulled him closer.


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella is left desperate and depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve were back in the library. They had the podium and note cards set up.

"So young Cinderella worked hard on her dress in between her sisters and stepmother's abuses." Bucky began.

"The ball arrived and the whole kingdom was buzzing with last minute preparations." Steve added.

"Lady Tremaine and her daughters were ready to go to the ball..." Bucky read.

* * *

_**Tremaine household;  
** _

Lady Tremaine was dressed to the nines when she met her daughter in the front halls of the home. The girls bounced excitedly. Just then Cinderella's sweet voice called out to them.

"Dear, stepmother, may I go as well?" Cinderella asked, descending down the steps. The trio turned around and saw her dressed in her handmade dress. Shock turned into rage.

"That's my sash!" Drisella shouted.

"And my pearls!" Anastasia exclaimed. The sisters tore at the dress in fury and jealousy. Minutes later, they left for the ball, laughing at the torn dress.

* * *

After the terrible trio left, Cinderella ran through the garden in tears. She collapsed on a bench sobbing. The animals tried to soothe her cries. All of sudden, the night brightened as a bright twinkle circled around her.

* * *

**_the garden;_ **

The twinkle flew away and settled down on the ground nearby, before forming a shape of a woman. The woman was blond and wore a icy blue gown. Ella was shocked.

"Dear, I am your fairy godmother." she stated.

"A godmother?! Really?!" Ella was shocked.

"Yes, i am here to help you to the ball." Fairy Godmother replied.

"I have nothing to wear and no way to get there." Ella pointed out.

"Let me handle the rest, dear." the Godmother reassured, waving her wand. Sparkles twirled around Ella. She was dressed up in a stellar blue ballgown and shoes. Her makeup and ball was done and gorgeous. The animals and pumpkin was turned into a white stagecoach and drivers.

"Oh thank you so much!" Ella beamed.

"You have until midnight. When the clock strikes midnight on the dot, you will return to normal." the Godmother warned. Ella hugged her in thanks and got into the carriage.

* * *

**_the library;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"Here comes the happiness." Steve was saying.

"I'm excited and happy that it will be over." Bucky nodded,

"I hope that she gets a happy ending." he finished. Then they kissed in the dark.


	6. Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella has her night of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, depending on how things pans out, ch 6 might be posted tmw.

Cinderella arrived at the palace. A page showed her the way to the ballroom. Cinderella stood in the doorway and marveled at the huge room. The ballroom was bright and loud. Single women swooned over the prince. Some couples were dancing. Cinderella opted to go in another door, so she entered. By taking that step, Ella was able to avoid being announced as tradition dictated.

* * *

Prince Kit was bored until he saw the newcomer enter the room. He perked up and started across the room. He approached her only and took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Cinderella smiled and took his hand. As the couple twirled and glided across the dance floor, a song; 'So This is Love' began playing;

**_'Mmm..._ **

**_So this is love, mmm..._ **

**_So this is love_ **

**_So this is what makes life divine_ **

**_I'm all aglow, mmm..._ **

**_And now I know_ **

**_The key to all heaven is mine_ **

**_My heart has wings, mmm..._ **

**_And I can fly_ **

**_I'll touch every star in the sky_ **

**_So this is the miracle_ **

**_That I've been dreaming of_ **

**_Mmm..._ **

**_So, this is love'_ **

* * *

While Kit and Cinderella waltzed around the ballroom, the other guests watched. They were either jealous or curious. Drisella and Anastasia were trying to get a better look at the dancing couple. Sadly, other guests stood in front of them. Lady Tremaine got suspicious. They continued to stare at the mysterious beauty and the prince.

* * *

While Kit and Cinderella were dancing the night away, Bucky and Steve had some fun of their own.

As jazz music played, Bucky and Steve danced around the open room. They had fun and laughed as they danced the Lindy Hop. As the dance ended, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

* * *

In the meantime, Kit and Cinderella had headed outside to look at the stars. They were enjoying the romantic atmosphere when the clock suddenly stuck midnight. As the clock ding donged, Cinderella gasped in horror and stood up.

"I'm sorry! But I have to leave!" she apologized as she turned and ran to her carriage.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" Kit called. He tried to stop her, but Ella jumped into the carriage and they sped off into the night. Kit was disappointed until he saw the slipper left behind. He picked it up, anxious to see her again.


	7. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince starts a search for Cinderella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

The next morning, Cinderella woke in her room, wearing the same tatters before her fairy godmother appeared. She got up and dressed in her normal clothes to begin the day. The night had been wonderful, but it was only temporary.

The Grand Duke and the Captain of Guards came to meet Kit at breakfast. Kit was excited and nervous as he walked into the dining hall. He showed them the slipper.

"I want to find the woman who wore this." he announced.

"Was that the woman you danced with?" they asked.

"Yes! We're going to find her!" Kit declared. The men looked at each other. They'd do anything for their prince.

* * *

**_Tremaine household;_ **

Cinderella was excited as she worked. She daydreamed and hummed. All the while trying to hide her joy from her step family. It wouldn't do her any good if they got suspicious and decided to reexamine their memories of the previous night. She still held the memory of that sweet prince.

* * *

While Cinderella was busy; Lady Tremaine was snooping in Cinderella's room. She was still suspicious. So she went searching and found the other glass slipper in Cinderella's drawers.

"Oh, now how did she get this?" Lady Tremaine smirked. She put it back in the drawer and left the room. She'd return later if she needed leverage.

* * *

**_kingdom;_ **

The Grand Duke, Guard Captain, and Kit searched the entire kingdom. They searched every town with nothing to show for it. The disappointed prince groaned, but he had to keep going. He wanted to find the woman that gave him the best night of his life.

* * *

**_Tremaine household;_ **

Lucifer was up to no good. He was messing with everyone from tracking mud on the clean laundry and knocking objects off tables.

Finally, Bruno had enough and chased after the cat. The chase led them to a high tower next to the attic. Lucifer taunted the dog, he was riding the high. Sadly, he miscalculated and ended up running off a ledge. He mewed frantically as he fell to his death. The dog stood at the window, before turning and leaving. The last thing he wanted was for the false mistress to find him there!


	8. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stepmother hatches a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Peggy and Angie met up outside the story. They laid around on the couch and kissed. All they wanted to do was to be close always.

* * *

**_Tremaine house;_ **

The Grand Duke met with Lady Tremaine outside the house. Lady Tremaine made a deal with the Grand Duke.

"I want one of my girls to marry him." she declared, before she proceeded to make some concessions.

"Fine, I will accept." the Duke said. They shook hands and went their separate ways.

Cinderella was locked in her room when she went up to get more supplies. She banged at the door and cried out. Lady Tremaine slipped the key in her pocket and retreated.

* * *

About a hour later, a disguised Kit arrived with the other guards at the Tremaine house. Drisella, Anastasia, and Lady Tremaine greeted the group. The Grand Duke swapped the real slipper with a fake, before the daughters took their turns. The slipper fit Anastasia much to her joy.

"Look at that. Just perfect," Lady Tremaine smirked.

* * *

In the meantime; Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed, before they settled down on the couch to catch some sleep. They needed the break pronto!

* * *

**_Tremaine household;_ **

The Grand Duke mentally patted himself on the back. Drisella started sulking while Anastasia gloated. Kit was suspicious. He could have sworn that it would take more time...Wait, was that a scream?

Kit ran upstairs with the guards on his heels. They soon found Cinderella's room.

"Open that door!" Kit commanded. Lady Tremaine reluctantly opened the door.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Ella was grateful.

"You said that your daughters were the only ones here." Kit wasn't pleased. Then they discovered that the slipper was a fake and Kit glared at the Grand Duke. Daniel started a search, sadly, the slipper was nowhere to be seen.

"Here is my other slipper," Cinderella said, holding her out. Kit's eyes widened, so Cinderella tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"You are my real princess." Kit smiled.


	9. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella has her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_kingdom;_ **

Four months had passed since Kit found Ella. Ella's situation had changed for the better. After a speedy courtship, the couple were now getting ready for the wedding ceremony.

The Grand Duke had to resign in disgrace and he was forced out of the kingdom along with Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

Ralph and Ella were reunited on her wedding day. He was to walk her down the aisle.

"You look so gorgeous, sister!" Ralph beamed. Ella smiled back. A bright future loomed over the horizon.

* * *

**_royal gardens, the palace;_ **

Kit and Ella's wedding was a grand affair. The decorations were pristine white and mostly lace. White flowers decorated the alter. Kit stood at the altar with Daniel. They wore royal blue and white. Ralph escorted Ella down the aisle. Ella wore a white gown, complete with a veil. She carried her bouquet in her hands.

The bouquet consisted of white roses, carnations, peonies, orchids, phlox, and lilies. In addition, other flowers were; lily of the valley, daisies, gardenias, and stephanotis.

Everyone in attendance expressed joy and happiness for their future king and the new princess. The guests threw rice into the air as they passed back down the aisle. The occasion was beautiful and blissful.

* * *

As Kit helped Ella into the carriage, the happy civilians cheered the royal pair on. Minutes later, the carriage sailed off into the sunset. Ralph and the King cried on each other's shoulders. The prince was finally married to his dear love and Ella had her happy ending.

* * *

**_the library;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and relaxed, feeling better now that there was a happy ending. They had gotten what they wanted; her happy ever after.

* * *

In the meantime, Peggy and Angie kissed as they were left alone. They could not get enough of each other. As they exchanged kisses, the spell ended. There was a bright flash of pure white light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white roses: innocence  
> lily of the valley: you've made my life complete  
> daisy; innocence/loyal love  
> carnation; pure love  
> stephanotis: happiness in marriage  
> gardenia: you're lovely  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you/virginity  
> peony: happy marriage  
> phlox: our souls are united  
> orchids: love


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is returned back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The prologue should be either posted next or tmw, not sure which.

Peggy and Angie met up with Daniel, Ralph, Michael, and Howard in the afterlife. Howard was totally mortified.

"I am not the right person to be a Fairy Godmother." he promptly declared.

"I was the prince." Peggy pointed out.

"I was Cinderella." Angie added.

"We all got minor roles." Michael was unfazed.

"Someone had to be the godmother." Daniel reasoned. Howard grumbled but he knew it was too late to protest. They shared a laugh, finding the whole event funny.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott, Bucky, Steve, Luis, and Fenrir met up. Luis was confused, but Fenrir was purely annoyed.

"Why did they make me the dog?!" Fenrir growled.

"How come Scott and I were the mice?" Luis wanted to know.

"Good Question." Scott replied. They were all completely thrown off by the spell.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled.

"It's good to be home." Bucky was saying.

"No weird libraries." Steve agreed.

"It did supply all that we needed." Bucky pointed out.

"True, but it doesn't beat home." Steve replied. They kissed and caressed.

* * *

**_realm of the dead;_ **

Loki visited Hela in ordered to ask some questions.

"Did you cast the spell?" Loki asked.

"Nope, not me. I didn't cast any spell." Hela denied.

"Then who could have done it?" Loki wanted to know.

"Look more into who has a grudge against you and your friends." Hela responded.

* * *

**_the afterlife;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They laid in each other's arms.

"It was nice being in such a sweet story." Peggy was saying.

"I really liked it." Angie smiled.

"I wish that we could have married and lived like them." Peggy admitted. They kissed softly and relaxed. They now had their own happy ending. They could be at peace in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's who's who. I admit to having too much fun with the cast.  
> Cinderella: Angie Martinelli  
> Prince Kit: Peggy Carter  
> Guard Captain: Daniel Sousa  
> minor ocs: Ralph, Luis, Scott Lang  
> Fairy Godmother: Howard Stark  
> Bruno: Fenrir  
> Lucifer: Armin Zola  
> Lady Tremaine: Madam Hydra  
> Drisella: Dottie Underwood  
> Anastasia: Whitney Frost  
> Grand Duke: Jack Thompson  
> King: Harrison Carter


End file.
